This invention relates to tailgates used on dump trucks. More specifically, this invention relates to a device for locking the position of a tailgate.
Dump trucks include tailgates which open to release material loaded in the dump body of the truck. A common problem with tailgates for dump trucks is ensuring that they remain tightly closed until it is desired that they are opened. Often dump trucks travel over rough terrain, which causes the tailgate to open slightly and spew material on the roadway. Avoiding spillage on a haul road is important as this minimizes the maintenance of the haul road and may prevent undesirable damage to the rubber tires of most dump trucks. Clean roads also allow for higher speeds and the attendant higher productivity resulting therefrom. Ensuring that the tailgate remains tightly closed prevents spillage of the load and allows for better utilization of the capacity of the truck load carrying body. Known prior art solutions to this problem have generally been complicated mechanisms for latching the tailgate shut. Examples of such prior art solutions may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,272,552; 2,023,330; 2,219,256; 1,612,223; 2,316,826; 2,394,153; and 1,481,538.